The Ball
by MagentaQuinn
Summary: After Howard is forced to go to a masquerade ball after a fight with Vince, he figured he could bring some logic into the situation. That did not happen.


He didn't like the atmosphere. The entire store was strange. 'EarthBound'. He hadn't even heard of that store! Vince said that they were an American company, and just trying out a shop in London, but it was full of pot smokers already. Vince had grabbed Howard's arm roughly so he wouldn't get lost in the crowd, but as long as Vince was touching him, it was fine with Howard.

"We need the masks . . . d'ya see 'em?"

"Over there, Vince." Howard smiled at Vince, who had run off girlishly. He never failed to make a fool of himself in public, yet he never cared. It was his life to be the centre of attention, so he never cared to squeal like a girl in the middle of the shop.

"My God, 'oward! Look at 'em all!" He squealed again. "There must be at least a billion there. At least. And more colours than the rainbow. Cos pink's not in the rainbow. Roy G. Biv is the rainbow's name. No 'P'."

"Which one do you want?"

"I dunno."

"Hurry, cos I'm paying, and I want to get out of here as quickly as possible."

"You're absolutely not paying for me. I'm getting some of the most lavish ones here, and it might make your tiny wallet faint." He smiled all flirty at Howard, and walked closer to the shelves. "Pick one out and then wait for me outside. I don't want you to see which one I pick."

"Why?"

"In case you're taken by a beautiful woman, turn around, and see it's my mask." He tucked his hair behind his ear, and blushed slightly. "At least let it fade to black at the bedroom door."

"Doubt it will get that far. I know your nose." Howard smiled, gently tapping Vince on the nose, and dove to pick out the nearest black mask he saw. There was no brown masks. No mask even had a shade of brown on it. None of them didn't have glitter. Unfortunately for Howard, it was a masquerade ball, and you had to wear a mask to get in. "It's for Vince," he whispered to himself.

He paid for the mask, exited the store quickly, and tried not to get stoned off of the 'incense' they had burning.

"Massage chair? Sure. I went shopping with the twat, I don't have a girlfriend to rub the sour muscles out. Sure," thought Moon to himself, smiling, and sitting down in the chair. It was funny, after that, because even his thoughts started to vibrate. "Th-a-a-a-at-t-t l-l-li-it-t-t-t-l-l-l-l-l-e t-a-a-a-a-r-r-t." Howard sat through three massages before Vince got out of the shop, carrying the mask in his own bag.

"Comon 'oward! What're ya doin' lounging around? Let's go!" He giggled, slipping his hand into Howard's innocently, and dashing through the mall. He was panting once they got to the car. "What? Your Northern Pins can't carry as far Old Man? You're red as a tomato!"

"Not from running Vince. Your hand . . . and my hand . . . in public."

"So?" A sudden look of realization spread over his face. "You're ashamed of me, ain't you? We're not even together, Howard! And you're ashamed of me holding your hand! It's friendly!"

"Where is it friendly?"

" . . . KOREA!" Vince glared at the road the entire journey home.

* * *

Even after the car argument, Vince made Howard go to the ball. He had his best tux, his best black dress shoes, and his masquerade mask that thankfully covered his moustache.

Vince had left several hours earlier to get ready at the party, as well as what turned out as most of the girls. "Welcome," a group of girls giggled and started clinging onto him. "What's your name?" They giggled again. "But not a real one. Think of it like Clue. She's Miss White, I'm Miss Peacock."

"You may call me . . . Heathcliff." He had been on a classic novel kick, and Wuthering Heights was the last he read.

The girls recoiled in disgust, but soon went back to their act. "Welcome, Heathcliff. Enjoy."

Howard didn't see what he expected. He expected to see lords and ladies, dancing at least two foot away from each other, with perfect posture. Not slutty women grinding on people who looked like tramps. He figured he belonged in the corner, near the drinks, alone. Not even the bartender would keep him company.

"Hey." A woman with one of the most lavish masks and the longest dress stood next to him. Her voice was as sweet and as pure as nectar. "How are you?"

"Why do you care?" Howard sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm Catherine Earnshaw."

Howard raised an eyebrow. "Is there a . . . Heathcliff in the picture?"

"None at the moment, no." She smiled at him, and it was sweeter than her voice.

"Heathcliff, at your service then."

"Well then it must be fate if that's the name you chose at the door." She smiled at him. "I like your mask."

"I love your's. Your dress is fantastic too. Classic Kate Bush. Not revealing like most of the girls here. Only thing daring about it is the colour."

"Yeah. Red. Red roses are for love, which I'm hoping to find some tonight."

"Maybe today will be your lucky day, then."

"But it's night."

"Lucky night." She leaned forward giggling. "Wow . . . you just reminded me of my, well . . . Vince."

"Your Vince?"

"No, um, he's not _mine_. I don't _own_ him." He sighed. "I don't know what to call him. He's my mate, but we've argued recently, and we kissed before that, and he's always flirting with me. More than he does with normal people."

"Sounds like Vince is kinda gay."

Howard smirked. "He's bisexual."

"Wow. I should meet him. Got a lot in common."

"You're bi?"

"Yeah . . . but I'm mostly into men. _Really _into men." She smiled, and batted her eyelashes, looking down.

"Then that's good then." He took a step forward to her, and lifted her chin up. He could feel her pulse beating strong and fast just through his one finger. "I am going to kiss you now. Alright?"

She finally regained control of herself and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply. "Take your mask off," she whispered, and he obeyed.

"Now you."

She broke away quickly. "No, I- I- I can't." She blushed almost as red as her mask. "I can't."

"Why- why not?"

"I just . . ." She grabbed his hand, softly, and lead him into the hall. "Take the mask off, Howard, and then go find a girl."

"Howard? I told you Heathcliff. I . . . oh." He lifted the mask off to find a teary eyed not-so-much-of-a-stranger-as-he-thought.

Howard said nothing, while Vince continued to pump out silent tears. "I'm sorry, I'm bringin' you down, ain't I?" He was back to his normal voice, and horrid vocabulary. "Go back to the party, 'oward. I'm sorry."

"Vince." He pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket, and dabbed at Vince's tears. "Did you foresee this event?" He looked at the pure white cloth. "Waterproof mascara."

"I end up crying almost every night, mascara or not."

Howard's tiny little heart broke as he watched the sobbing figure. He stepped a few steps closer to Vince, and wrapped him in the biggest hug Vince had ever gotten. Neither one of them could breathe, but Howard kept his face pressed in the long brunette locks. "Iwuwvewu."

"What?" Vince broke away, Howard finally letting him breathe.

"I love you."

"Wh-Wh-"

"Well you _love _men, right? And I believe you were the one that kissed me. I love you, Vince. I, Howard T.J. Moon, loved you, Vincent Noir, who doesn't have a middle name."

"Easy, we're not getting married."

"Please. We're already married. I'm your wife."

Vince finally mustered up the courage to glare at him. "Oh yeah, like _you're _the wife." Like in the ball, Vince wrapped his arms around Howard's neck, and pressed his lips to Howard's.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That last little bit is kinda getting crap past the radar, isn't it? So I just posted this to tell you guys what's in store! I have two new Howince stories, one set in the Zooniverse, and one about Howard's rich parents disowning him cos of his marriage (thank you Tumblr for ruining my life). I also have another one, and it's a crossover. It's a game, and it's called Majo no Ie. (The Witch's House). It's a horror RPG maker game, and it's amazing. And I discovered I have a super power: Making things KAWAII! :3 (That is a kawaii face. Kawaii means cute in Japanese, which I sort of speak.) Yes, that's right, I can make a little girl killing her parents and then selling her soul to a demon ULTRA KAWAII! (Pronounced: Cu as in cut, Y, E, where both are the name of the letters. Kawaii!)


End file.
